Mature Innocent
by Kionkitchee
Summary: akaya dan senpai-senpainya ‘mampir’ ke restoran, disana Akaya mengucapkan ‘sesuatu’ yang bikin gempar seisi restoran. YanagiAkaya, slight JackalMarui, JirouMarui, dan 2 pair lainnya. Crack plus OOC.


Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi sensei

Summary : akaya dan senpai-senpainya 'mampir' ke restoran, disana Akaya mengucapkan 'sesuatu' yang bikin gempar seisi restoran. YanagiAkaya, slight JackalMarui, JirouMarui, dan 2 pair lainnya. Rada-rada crack.

Warning : seperti biasa OOC, aneh, ga jelas, crack,bukan untuk orang yang nyari fic serius nan bagus soalnya otak saya isinya ga bener semua hehehe... ya kan kion?

Oh terus ratingnya 'T' Cuma buat jaga-jaga, bisi ada yang protes lagi (dilirik sama kouya).

A/N : maap kalo jelek dan ga bagus m(_ _)m

Ow ya, makasih buat Haku, Elle n kion-kion udah bantu cari judul.

Terus sory summary nya beda, eike lupa summary awalnya apa hehehehe

Udah ah, bacot pisan eikeh~

Silahkan baca ^^

o3 o3 o3 o3 o3o

Hari itu, seusai latihan tenis, Akaya, Renji, Marui dan Jackal mampir dulu ke restoran fast food terdekat. Gara-gara Marui yang ribut pengen makan, dan Akaya yang ujung-ujungnya ikutan laper, maka berakhirlah mereka di restoran tersebut. Renji dan Jackal? Tentu aja ikut gara-gara pemaksaan oleh Marui dan Akaya, Renji yang ga tahan sama mata berkaca-kacanya Akaya dan Jackal yang digigitin kepalanya sama Marui.

Sesampainya di restoran, Marui dan Akaya langsung cari tempat duduk en akhirnya dapet di sebelah jendela. Sedangkan Renji dan Jackal lagi-lagi di suruh pesen makanan. Setelah penantian yang begitu lama bagi Marui dan Akaya (pedahal Cuma 3 menit), datanglah makanan yang ditunggu, triple cheese burger, kentang goreng, dan minuman bersoda (boleh sebut merk ga sih?).

"yey yey!! Makasih Yanagi senpai!" ujar Akaya girang, langsung menyabet makanan yang dipegang Yanagi. Yanagi yang kepincut dengan keimutan Akaya Cuma bisa tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Akaya.

"Jackal, ko Cuma seginiiii!!" rengek Marui begitu melihat banyaknya makanan yang dipesen ternyata Cuma dikit.

"ya ampun ndo, kamu mau makan sebanyak apa sih? Ini kan dah burger paling gede plus kentang lagi"

Marui monyongin bibirnya, terus natep punyanya Jackal. "sini kentangnya!" tanpa nunggu jawaban, Marui langsung membabat kentang Jackal. Jackal Cuma bisa menghela napas panjang-panjang, mau protes ntar nangis lagi si Marui.

Dan mereka pun makan makanannya masing-masing. Di tengah perjalanan masuknya burger ke mulut Akaya, cowo berambut mirip rumput laut itu melihat sesuatu di luar. Di seberang restoran terlihat ibu-ibu hamil dengan anaknya yang kira-kira masih TK. Si ibu tersenyum sanbil mengusap-usap perutnya yang buncit dan anaknya ngetok-negtok perut ibunya sambil ketawa-ketawa kecil. Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia, Akaya sampe mangap dan berhenti makan.

"senpai-senpai!" panggil Akaya tanpa melihat ke arah senpai-senpainya

"mm?" tanya Renji, Marui dan Jackal bersamaan, semua lagi asik mengunyah makanannya.

"siapa yang manggil Marui-senpai dan Jackal-senpai! Aku Cuma manggil Yanagi-senpai ko" ujar Akaya

"dih! Rese banget sih lu! Salah lu sendiri ngomongnya 'senpai-senpai'!" bales Marui ga mau kalah

"se---" sebelum Akaya ngelanjutin ngocehnya, Renji menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Akaya.

"kita lagi di tempat umum, jangan membuat keributan. Okey?" kata Renji dengan suara lembutnya yang otomatis bikin Akaya meleleh setelah memberikan anggukan tanda setuju.

"kamu mau bicara apa tadi Akaya?" tanya Renji

"liat deh senpai" kata Akaya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ibu-ibu tadi

"heh? mang napa sama kakek-kakek rambut punk?"tanya Marui yang juga penasaran

"bukan itu Marui-senpai! Ibu-ibu yang hamil itu loh!" ujar Akaya, ngasih Marui tampang cemberut yang dibalas dengan dengusan napas dari hidung.

"memangnya ada apa Akaya, kamu kenal?" tanya Renji

"ibumu?" sambung Jackal yang nempel-nempel ke Marui biar lebih jelas ngeliatnya

"paling-paling juga kamu mau buncit kaya gitu kan" ejek Marui, kembali makan burgernya

"bukan" balas Akaya "Yanagi senpai.."panggil Akaya lagi. Renji menatap kouhainya dengan tampang penasaran.

"ayo bikin anak" ajak Akaya dengan polosnya sambil nyengir

Serentak Marui dan Jackal yang lagi makan, langsung memuntahkan kembali makanan di mulut mereka sedangkan Renji membuka lebar matanya membuat anak-anak yang lewat kabur kesana kemari kaya semut.

"A—akaya, kamu ngerti apa yang kamu bicarakan?" tanya Renji rada-rada susah buat nutup matanya lagi

"yup~ aku dan Yanagi-senpai bikin anak" jawab Akaya

"kenapa kamu tiba-tiba minta anak Akaya?" tanya Renji lagi walau sebenarnya udah tahu jawabannya

"soalnya kan lucu punya perut bunder gitu"

"elu mau maen tennis dengan perut kaya gitu? yang ada juga ntar lu terguling pas ngejar bola"

"bukan itu masalahnya Marui" kata Jackal pelan

"ya iyalah apalagi coba!" ujar Marui sewot

"masalahnya Akaya, laki-laki tidak bisa hamil, yang bisa hamil hanya gravida. karena secara alamiah, untuk bisa hamil maka harus melalui proses fertilisasi antara spermatozoa dan ovum di dalam rahim sang gravida, ketika bla bla bla bla dan bla bla bla.... ." jelas Renji panjang dan lebar, lamaaaaa bangeeeeeet sampe-sampe Akaya ketiduran dan ilernya kemana-mana, Marui dah ngabisin kentang pertamanya, kalo Jackal mah setia mendengarkan pidato panjang Renji.

"jadi apa itu fertilisasi, spermatozoa, ovum sama gravida, baru denger gua" celetuk Marui

"makanya dengerin kalo orang lagi ngomong, Marui" kata Jackal yang ber-swt ria dengan kebodohan partnernya itu.

"mengerti Akaya?" tanya Renji

"yupz! Jadi kita bisa bikin anak dong senpai!" ujar Akaya riang gembira bagaikan gembala mbee di padang rumput yang baru bangun dari tidurnya yang pulas.

Renji lagi-lagi membuka matanya setajam silet, jackal menampar diri sendiri sampe setengah mati... ga gitu juga sih.. Marui masih bertanya sama Jackal soal istilah-istilah kehamilan sama Jackal. Jadi tambah satu lagi deh orang bodoh.

"kenapa kamu menyimpulkan seperti itu Akaya?" tanya Renji yang lagi berusaha nutup matanya

"kata Niou-senpai kalau mau bikin anak tuh harus ada pasangannya, dah gitu melakukan 'piiiiiip' terus 'piiiiiip' setelah itu akan keluar 'zzzzt' nah nanti 'zzzzt' itu yang bikin kita bisa punya anak" jelas Akaya, yang dengan lugunya mengatakan proses melakukan 'piiiiiiip' biar punya anak. (kata-kata disensor agar tidak berbahaya bagi nusa dan bangsa)

Renji langsung menutup mulut Akaya walau udah telat, muka Marui jatuh ke burgernya, dan minuman Jackal tumpah gara-gara dia terlalu seru ber-gubrak ria.

"cukup Akaya.." Renji menghela napas dan menarik kembali tangannya dari mulut Akaya

"eh tapi senpai, Niou senpai juga bilang lebih seru kalo bikinnya pake cara BDSM trus----" lagi-lagi Renji nutup mulut Akaya, di bantu juga sama kedua temannya.

"Akaya, ingat apa kata buchou soal Niou?" Kata Renji sambil menatap mata Akaya dalam-dalam

"mmph..." Akaya mengangguk lalu Renji membebaskan mulutnya

"mura-buchou bilang ga boleh percaya sama omongan Niou-senpai"kata Akaya, mencoba mengingat kata-kata buchou tercintanya, Renji dan Jackal mengangguk.

"gini loh bego, kalau misalnya emang yang dibilang sama Niou itu bener. Sekarang si Yagyuu pasti udah hamil!" ujar Marui yang langsung dibekem sama Jackal

"hah?! Jadi Yagyuu-senpai udah hamil!! Kalau gitu kita ga boleh kalah Yanagi-senpai!" Akaya mulai ngotot, ngerasa kalah gara-gara udah didahuluin sama Niou.

"Marui Cuma bercanda ko, ya kan?" kata Renji sambil menatap tajam marui dan tidak lupa menginjak kakinya. Marui yang lebih memilih keselamatan dirinya pun mengangguk.

"tapi tapi!"

"ga ada tapi-tapi-an bocah gendeng!" kata Marui yang lega setelah mulut dan kakinya bebas lagi

"aku ga gendeng! Marui aho!" tereak Akaya, ga nyadar kalo sebelumnya dia dipanggil bego

"eh! Kurang ajar lu ngatain gua aho, lu dodol!"

"aku ga dodol! Marui bego!"

"parah lu! Kagak ngomong senpai lagi!, dasar tole'o!"

"marui senpai bego! Buktinya ga bisa hamil!"

"eh! Kata siapa gua ga bisa hamil!"

"mana buktinya! Katanya tensai tapi ga bisa yang begonoan" tantang Akaya

"kk--- a—Jackal ayo kita bikin anak!" ujar Marui yang ga mau kalah dari kouhainya. Ibu-ibu yang duduk deket mereka udah nganggep mereka sinting, anak laki-laki ko mau hamil!

Jackal tersedak minumnya "Ma-marui! Kamu ngerti ga sih yang kamu omongin?" kata Jackal mencoba menenangkan diri.

"bacot ah! Gua kan tensai, jadi gua ngerti dong! Ayo kita bikin anak malem ini!"

"Marui!" panggil Renji dengan nada yang super duper ditekan, untuk men-waraskan (bahasa apa ini?)temannya itu. Akaya cuma menyeruput minumnya sambil menikmati 'film siaran langsung' di depannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh ga jauh dari tempat mereka berempat duduk. Apakah itu?!

Semua mata tertuju padanya, dan orang yang menjatuhkan barang tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan maka benar adalah Jirou! Bersama dengan kedua temannya yang tidak dapat dipisahkan walau air terjun niagara maupun tsunami datang menerjal, Shishido dan Choutaro!!

"Marui-kun jahaaaaaat!!" tereak Jirou dengan wajah shocking soda dan tangan yang gemetar, Shishido dengan tampang datarnya hampir ngejatuhin makanan yang dibawa.

"J-Jirou!"

-masukin BGM sinetron disini- XD

"emangnya sinetron.." gumam Shishido yang udah swt dari tadi

"makin seru nih" bisik Akaya yang makin lahap aja makan kentangnya

"padahal kukira Marui-kun mau bikin anak sama aku, tapi-tapi.. huwaaaaaaaaaa!!" dan Jirou pun berlari keluar meninggalkan makanannya di lantei.

"tu-tunggu Jirou!! Bukan gituuu, tungguuuuuu" Marui pun menyusul Jirou keluar, setelah menginjak Jackal yang (gak) kebetulan duduk di pinggir.

Betapa sinetron-nya mereka sampai-sampai semua orang melihat ke arah mereka, ibu-ibu mulai bikin gosip, malah ada yang nyangka kalo mereka lagi syuting film sampe-sampe pada sibuk dandan (siapa tau masuk tipi). Gak terkecuali teman se-timnya. Renji diem namun pasti dalam mengumpulkan gosip baru, Jackal ngebersihin celananya yang keinjek Marui, Shishido masih ber-swt ria, dan Choutaro hampir mengangis gara-gara menyaksikan adegan yang begitu menyedihkan.

"oooo!! Aku tau kenapa Yanagi senpai ga mau bikin anak sama aku" kata Akaya memecah keheningan, senpainya dan kedua anggota Hyoutei refleks melihat ke arah Akaya.

"jadi Yanagi senpai udah punya pacar ya? Makanya nolak bikin anak sama aku?" tanya Akaya dengan polosnya yang berakibat sakit jantung mendadak pada Renji. Wajah Renji priceless, dan muka Choutaro memerah.

"bukan begitu Akaya"

"jadi kenapa dong?"

"begini loh....." dan Renji pun mulai berpidato lagi~

"orang-orang yang aneh, ayo cari tempat duduk choutaro" ajak Shishido dan ga lama mereka nemu tempat duduk juga, sayangnya dapet di belakang kursi Jackal

"tapi gimana sama Jirou-senpai?" tanya Choutarou yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan senpainya

"paling juga beres sendiri, ayo makan" kata Shishido sambil membuka bungkus burgernya

"Shishido senpai..." panggil Choutarou

"heh?"

"bagaimana kalo seandainya aku hamil?" tanya Choutaro dengan muka merah

Dan kejadian 'memuncratkan makanan' terjadi lagi "ohok ohok!!. . .ya ga mungkinlah! Udah deh, ga usah di anggap serius orang-orang bego ntu" ujar Shishido yang udah mulai kesel tapi kouhainya tidak menjawab apa-apa. Penasaran, Shishido pun melihat ke arah kouhai kesayangannya ntu. Terlihatlah Choutaro yang menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah buanjeut. Dan pemandangan tersebut membuat Shishido tercengang 'jangan-jangan..t-tapi masa kita 'gitu' aja bisa bikin hamil?' Shishido udah mikir yang macem-macem.

"kamu... ga serius kan?" tanya Shishido yang baru kali ini ngerasa gugup setengah mati menghadapi kouhainya

"heh?" Choutaro mengangkat kepalanya "ah, ga ko senpai, aku Cuma nanya" jelas Choutarou diakhiri dengan ketawa kecil biar ga keliatan nervousnya. Shishido pun dapat kembali bernapas dengan lega.

Jackal yang kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan dibelakangnya Cuma bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. 'untung gua normal...' pikirnya sambil menghela napas. Dilihatnya lagi kedua orang didepannya yang masih bergumel soal 'bikin anak', dan mendengar lagi pembicaraan dibelakangnya.

Kayaknya udah ga beres nih,mending gua pulang aja deh, dan pura-pura ga kenal sama mereka. Jackal pun meninggalkan bangkunya, namun sesaat sebelum sampai di pintu luar ada anak yang ga sengaja menabrak Jackal.

"ah maaf adik kecil" ucap Jackal sambil membantu si anak kecil yang malang agar berdiri tegak

Si anak bukannya ngucapin terima kasih malah ngeliatin Jackal dengan tampang aneh, terus tiba-tiba ibunya si anak dateng ngejemput anaknya.

"jangan deket-deket nak, nanti kamu ketularan aneh" bisik si Ibu yang menatap tajam pada Jackal, mereka berdua pun pergi dari hadapan Jackal

'apa salah gua?' pikir Jackal tersedu-sedu.

Dengan tampang sedih, Jackal meneruskan perjalanannya mencari tempat yang lebih waras. sedangkan Renji dan Akaya masih ribut soal 'bikin anak'. di belakang mereka, Choutaro dan Shishido kagak bicara satu sama lain gara-gara pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Choutaro. Keduanya diem-diem malu~

Renji Cuma berharap semoga aja Akaya ngga serius mau bikin anak, kalo ngga akal sehatnya bakalan hilang dan jangan-jangan mereka beneran bakalan punya anak~

END?!

Nyahahahahaha gua kasih omake dikitlah~

-omake-

"Sanada, ayo dong.. pliiisss" pinta seorang cowo berambuit biru mengenakan seragam tennis Rikkai, yeah dia adalah Yukimura!

"kamu yakin Yukimura?" tanya Sanada

"yuph, ayo dong kita kan udah jarang" jawab Yukimura sambil merangkul tangan Sanada

"tapi nanti—"

"ga ada tapi-tapi-an! Ayo!" ajak Yukimura yang nampaknya udah kebelet

"ba---"

Sebelum Sanada menyelesaikan omongannya dan membuka pintu, pintu tersebut malah menabrak mukanya

"huwaaaaaaaaaa pokoknya Marui-kun jahaaaaat!!" tereak Jirou ga memperdulikan panggilan Marui

Sanada yang malang pun mencoba untuk stay cool lagi sampai pintu tadi menabrak mukanya lagi.

"tunggu Jirou, kamu salah paham!!" tereak Marui yang mengejar Jirou layaknya pelm Bolywood.

"omaygosh Sanada, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yukimura sambil memegang hidung Sanada yang keluar seucrut darah

"M---Ma----" gerutu Sanada

"Ma? Mandi kamu mau mandi?" tanya Yukimura

"Maruuuuiiiiii!! Besok lari 1000 keliling lapangan!!"

-END-

Seriusan ending, jempol gua dah ga sanggup ngetik hehehehe

Sorry ya kalo ada yang salah, maklumlah mata udah tua, tangan udah kropos, otak dah ngadat pengen bobo..

Jackal : mba mba, itu mah bukan omake namanya

Chee : heh? . . . . . . . biarin ajalah~ otak udah mumet soalnya hehehehehe~

J : author yang aneh...

C : kamu juga aneh, anak-anak en ibu-ibu aja bilang kamu aneh~

J : 'apa salahku??!'

Mohon maap buat abang Marui yang hubungannya di ambang kehancuran, jangan lupa ya besok lari 1000 keliling lapangan~

Marui : awas lu ya author geblek! Abis gua ngobrol sama Jirou, gua bantai lu!"

(ngibrit sebelum diapa-apain sama Marui)

Makasih yang udah baca ^^ nih di kasih ciuman hangat dari eike

'mmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacchhh!!

Buat anon reviewer sori ga bisa bales reviewnya, jadi aku ngucapin makasih duluan buat kalian~ (kaya bakalan ada yang ngereview aja)

Jyaaa~


End file.
